


Just Another Forgotten Detail

by keenmarvellover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ben Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Phil Coulson, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenmarvellover/pseuds/keenmarvellover
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. Son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark.Oh!! Did I mention he was neglected?Considered one of the most lucky individuals in America and possibly the world, Peter felt anything but lucky. Living in his brother Harley's shadows, Peter had only a handful who he could consider his true family.Join Peter, Y/N, Ned and MJ as they learn to navigate High school and later their life with problems that come with being associated to Spider-man and the Avengers. While on the other hand the Avengers slowly realize the mistake they committed in neglecting one of their own.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader, Phil Coulson & Peter Parker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue - I

As long as he remembered Peter was the third wheel. The **one** no one remembered.

Harley was the 'miracle', the 'important one'.

So he tried. He tried his best to be special, to be different. Tried to get their attention by trying to be better than Harley.

Did it work? No.

Did it Hurt? Yes, in the beginning. But now....No, it didn't hurt. He just felt numb.

***********************************************************************

Once, a long time ago (and sometimes even now) he had heard his 'dad' say to his 'little brother' that he, Harley, was Tony's greatest creation.

_What about **him**? What **was** he? An outcast? Wasn't he also Tony Stark's son?_

He still remembered his 5th birthday. He had heard his 'mom' tell Harley that she loved him. He had heard that phrase many a time over the years but not once was it directed at him.

_It was as if he never existed._

When he was a preschooler, he used to call the Avengers 'aunts' and 'uncles'. They used to fight to to spend time with him.As time passed, the story changed. They did not have a second to spare for him now. They had a emergency mission, training, all sorts of excuses. But the moment Harley enters the scene, **everything** can wait......even saving lives.

And if that wasn't bad enough he was cursed with photographic memory. Something that won't let him forget this neglect he faced in his short life.

***********************************************************************

As peter grew he realized he was not needed. With an IQ of 250, Peter was a genius. Then you might ask, what is Harley's IQ? It was 180. (Yeah, I know a whopping 70 point difference)

Either way, guess who was the better one in the eyes of his parents and avengers? That's right. It's Harley.

When his 10th birthday passed he stopped eating with is so-called 'family'.

_At 11, he stopped talking to others unless they talked to him._

_At 13 he created his first AI KAREN._

_At 14, he got bit by a radioactive spider. And at 15 he became New York's beloved Spider-man._

**By this time, Peter did not consider himself a Stark or an Avengers's kid. He wasn't Stark Industries' Heir (P.S. It was Harley).**

 ** _He was Peter to himself and his family. He was a lover, a son, a brother and a prodigy. And that's all that mattered to him._**


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Avengers and Starks do not care for Peter, then who does? Meet the people who have impacted every aspect of Peter's life. Some individuals are someone who you would never expect. Some are people who you are already know and expected to be there in this story.  
> Each one is special to Peter in their own way. So let's dive in.....

Peter only had a handful of people who he could consider his family. He was loved by his REAL family.

His real family consisted of his girlfriend (Y/N), uncle Ben and aunt May, his BFFs Ned and MJ, (Y/N)'s Border Collie Puppy Swift and last but the most definitely the most surprising Phil Coulson and Loki.

_Yes. Phil Coulson and Loki._

***********************************************************************

Phil Coulson had found a young Peter trying to reach for Advil to soothe his raging fever following the advise of JARVIS. Shocked is a mild way to say what the agent was feeling when he understood what was going. He didn't expect a child, let alone a Stark to be treated this way. (Later on he would realize that Tony Stark was becoming the very person he did not want to be. Howard Stark.)

Phil Coulson found Peter's childlike innocence and faith, like others, captivating. He did not hesitate to take the little boy into his care.

This is not to say Phil did not want to talk to the adults who were supposed to be active participants in Peter's life but unlike other children Peter forbid him to do so. When questioned Peter said, " If they truly loved me and cared for me they wouldn't need an outsider to remind them to love me. I don't want their pity. They are not family. Either way I have you and Ned and MJ. You are my family." This was said by a 4-year old Peter.

That was the moment when Phil realized that a child with such maturity and presence of mind. A child who could accept reality as it is and look towards the future, was going to rock the world.

***********************************************************************

Loki is unsurprising. As a person who grew up in his brother's shadows, nobody could relate to Peter better than him. Loki, for everything others said about him, was a God not for nothing. He might be a trickster, a liar and and untrustworthy asgardian. But underneath that tough exterior there was a little boy who just wanted to be accepted.

Loki met Peter a few days after the boy's birthday. To say Loki wasn't low key interested was an understatement of that year.

A rocky start was a sure thing. But once each male broke down the others exteriors..... Well, the avengers still believe there was a ghost pranking(annoying) them.

Loki knew Peter's family. He still believes the only reason Agent Coulson forgave him was because of Peter. And for that he was eternally grateful. Peter and his friends taught him how being human wasn't a weakness. Unlike his brother and his little team, they included him and tried to understand him. He respected them and as Ben would say "loved" them.

***********************************************************************

Ben and May Parker was devastated when they realized they couldn't have children. Years later after their initial meeting with Peter they realized they didn't need one. Now everyone must be curious about how they met. Well, here's the story

Agent Coulson had taken a 7-year old Peter to his very first fair in Coney island. But coupled with Peter's excitement and the crowd, Peter had gotten lost. Fortunately it was not crowded in that area. but it was still crowded enough for it to be difficult to find a lost kid among couples and teenagers.

But Tessa was there save the day. She had (for some random reason) run away from May and Ben to the 7-year old boy and proceeded to topple him over and bath him in slobber (which Peter didn't mind). They had helped him find Phil. Well, the rest....you can probably imagine.

May and Ben had fell in love with the little boy and had become his pseudo-parents. Phil had pulled strings to put their names down as guardians in Peter's school records.

Now, at this point, they had got four kids (five, if you consider Loki). And they were very happy about it.

***********************************************************************

How Peter got together with Y/N is one of the most cliche tales out there in superhero history. But still the sweetest.

Well it happened soon after Peter became Spider-man. You know how oblivious our boys (Peter and Ned, FYI) can be. Y/N and MJ figured out our hero's secret in less than three months. They confronted him with facts and figures.

And when you have to keep a huge secret between a group of people, two things can happen. They either grow close or grow as far apart as hell and heaven. The former happened and voila feelings grew. They confessed and now people consider them the cutest couple in school.

Y/N was just perfect for Peter. For a boy as shy as Peter, Y/N was right opposite. She was outspoken, a genius, held onto her beliefs like a lizard to the wall and was always ready to apologize if she was wrong. Added to that she was beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as the school's popular girls. But smart and beautiful to turn a head when she spoke or entered a room.

Y/N was one of the few people who could scold him without making him feel like shit (the other was May and MJ, if you didn't guess). She was cool with him being Spider-man and her windows were always open to talk.

Peter still believed that she was the descendant of a God (and Loki kinda agreed) and in his heart he never wanted this relationship to end.(P.S. He thinks of how their kids will look sometimes in the future.) 

***********************************************************************

The other two members of their little group was Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones(MJ).

Ned met Peter in Pre-school. Their friendship was something even the Gods would be jealous of. No words, no images, no videos, nothing could describe their relationship. Their bromance was on a level most tried to achieve. But nobody could. :)

Last but not the least was Michelle Jones. Mind you, ONLY her friends call her MJ. She was the the only person in the gang with brain cells. She knew it and flaunted it like a pro. MJ knew how to diffuse any situation with her wit and dry humor. She was a friend you could call in the middle of the night and speak nonsense and who wouldn't mind even if she said otherwise.

***********************************************************************

That wraps it up. That is Peter's family.

Surprised? You should be. There might be only a few members in his family but to Peter they are his world.

Peter will go to any lengths to protect his loved ones and if anyone stands in his way....... they need to remember the warning  
_**"Beware the fury of a Patient Man"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.....  
> I know it is just prologue. But I can't start the story without introducing all the characters. I will definitely start the story in the next chapter.  
> Keep the comments coming though. Tell me your expectations of your this story, which couples you want to be together in this story (except for the obvious ones), so on and so forth.  
> Hopefully I will be able to update this story soon but I have school going on so bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys. The author here (waves furiously)  
> Please put your comments below as it would encourage me to write more. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated especially ones that point out where I could improve.  
> Please don't plagiarize my work as I worked hard to write this fic.  
>  **(P.S The same work is on Wattpad)**


End file.
